Jack Frost y Mew Ichigo
by Nikaru12
Summary: Una gran tormenta de nieve llega a Tokyo Japón, los niños juegan cola nieve, mientras que los adolescentes celebran que aya suspendido las clases, pero nuestra querida Ex Mew Ichigo-San esta triste ya que AoyamaBaka rompió con ella y la dejo con el corazón ello trizas, pero una visita inesperada cure su corazón roto
1. capitulo I

-¿Donde estará Ichigo?-se preguntaban todos en el café Mew

En otra parte de Tokyo

Ichigo se encuentra acostada en una de las bancas de parque llorando, ella no le importaba cuanto frió hacia o la nieve que caía sobre ella-¿Como pudo?-sollozo entre lagrimas-¿Como pudo destrozar mi corazón?¿Como pudo decirme esas palabras tan crueles?¿Como me pudo engañar con mi "mejor amiga" Miwa-se preguntaba mentalmente...

Ichigo seguía llorando y no noto que alguien la estaba mirando, ya que tenia los ojos cerrados este alguien es...


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo empieza**

Una pequeña hada de cabello azul claro y ojos amarillos, vestida con un vestido color azul claro estilo lolita-**todo cambio cuando te vi uh...de blanco y negro a color...me coberti-**sonó el celular de Ichigo-Mochi, Mochi-contesto sin abrir los ojos-Ichigo ¿Donde estas?...en el parque...¿En que parte del par...-Ichigo tranco, se paro y salio corriendo sin abrir los ojos-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN HACI!-grito mentalmente

Corrió y corrió hacia ninguna parte...sin darce cuenta termino en la entrada de su casa

En el parque:-Pobre cita-dijo volando hacia la dirección donde se fue Ichigo

Con Ichigo: Ella estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas-soy una triple Baka-se insulto mentalmente mientras las lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos-¿Porque lloras?, el no te merece-dijo una Vocecita-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Ichigo viendo al hada que esta sentada en su rodilla izquierda-M-me P-Puedes ver-tartamudo la hada sorprendida-si, yo creo en leyendas y en cuentos, por eso ver-dijo limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas-_Wow_, es impresionante que una chica de tu edad que crea en todos nosotros-dijo realmente sorprendida-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto-15 años-sijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Ichigo-me llamo Aleinad y tu-dijo-Ichigo-respondio

3 minutos después Ichigo y Aleinad se hicieron las mejores Amigas

-Oh Ichigo me tengo que ir-dijo Aleinad muy triste-Okey-dijo Ichigo igual de triste, Aleinad se fue dejando sola a Ichigo

Con Aleinad:-Gomene, gomene-se disculpo Aleinad-no te preocupes-dijo...


	3. Chapter 3

dijo** Tooth-Tooth te tengo que decir algo-dijo alegre Aleinad-¿Que?-pregunto entusiasmada- a ella ¿que le pasa?-dijo Jack quien acaba de llegar-bien les contare-hizo una pausa-tengounaamigaquenoeshadasinoeshumananosavenl odifisilde15añosquecreanenlashadas-lo dijo rápidamente**

**-dilo mas lento-le pidió Jack-okey...tengo una amiga , que no es hada, humana, saben lo difícil en encontrar a una chica de 15 años que crean en las hadas-dijo despacio-entonce ¿como se llama?-pregunto Jack**

**-se llama Ichigo-dijo-¿Japonesa?-pregunto-si porque tanto interés por ella¬¬-dijo Aleinad lanzando le una mirada acusadora-no nada ***ese nombre me suena***-Aleinad no quedo convencida, pero hizo caso omiso a eso***Yeey veré a Ichigo mañana***pensó alegremente**

**Al día siguiente**

**Ichigo se despertó temprano, algo que le sorprendió bastante...se encuentra en el baño, metida en la bañera llena de agua fría, si fría...ella no tiene frió**

**30 minutes después**

**ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo vestida con una camisa fuera del hombro de mangas largas, de color negro, una falda negra que le llega hasta la rodillas y su cabello suelto **

**Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito**

**-toc toc-tocan la puerta del balcón, se dirije hacia al balcón-Aleinad-susurro abriendo la puerta del balcón-ohayo Ichigo-chan-dijo entrando a la habitación-ohayo Aleinad-dijo-oye sigue cantando por fa si-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos -¡Okey!-respondió-¡ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU!-grito alegremente**

** Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito**

shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete

kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashii no  
anata ni  
aitai

**a Ichigo comenzó a llorar lagrimas de dolor si adarce cuenta-gomenasai-se disculpo-¿Porque te disculpas?-le pregunto Ichigo... **


End file.
